


Her Majesty

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written 21 April 2006 in response to <a href="http://inell.livejournal.com/profile">inell</a>'s prompt of <i>Hermione/Fred/George: a masquerade ball and public sex</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Her Majesty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> Written 21 April 2006 in response to [inell](http://inell.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Hermione/Fred/George: a masquerade ball and public sex_.

"How simply amazing! You _must_ be using a spell of some sort."

"No, madam. I assure you that my lovely friend is keeping still of her own accord," George replied, grinning at the witch who had stopped to admire Hermione's "Young Elizabeth: A Statue" at the Ministry's annual charity masquerade ball.

The lady failed to notice the tiny beads of sweat pearling on Hermione's forehead (despite the depilatory charm), or the slightest swaying of "Elizabeth's" regal, Magically-MarbledTM figure.

"How is that twin of—what was _that_? Did your statue just squeak?"

"Her Majesty _never_ 'just squeaks'," George replied, with great seriousness.


End file.
